Operation Infinity
Operation Infinity is a top secret operation known only to the president and SecDef of the nation of Kitex. Operation Infinity Continuity of Government (COG) The entire purpose of Operation Infinity is to make sure that in case of certain attacks, that the Kitexian government is still able to function and the nation is still safe, below are multiple scenarios that may happen and the response to them. Nuclear Attack If there is time, the entire Cabinet shall be taken to the underground bunker that is currently under construction. If not, then only the President shall be taken to the bunker. After the nuke hits, the damaged area will be split into three zones: Zone 1, Zone 2, and Zone 3. Zone 1 is Ground Zero, most people will be presumed dead and no one will go in as the radiation levels will be too high,. Zone 2 is 5 miles outside of Zone 1, assistance there will be minimal at most, as radiation levels are extremely high. Zone 3 is 10-15 miles from Zone 1. Assistance will be rendered. Medical personnel with HAZMAT suits will go in and begin rendering assistance to civilians or government personnel, depending on how badly they're hurt and their chances of survival. Civilian helicopters will swoop in and take out minimally damaged civilians while military helicopters will take out minimally damaged government officials. All remaining government personnel, after being patched up and if they are seen as OK and not a threat to anyone, will be taken to location Delta Omega. Foriegn diplomats, if stilll alive, will be patched up and taken to location Circa Mars. The entire military will be called up to ensure that there will not be a decapitation of the republic. Also a draft may be enacted if deemed necessary by military leaders of brigades on up (Brigadier Generals, Major General, etc.) If any Major Generals are lost, then a division will be led by the most competent of the Brigadier Generals. The airforce will be in the sky and close all Kitexian airspace, also all civilian planes will be grounded. If anyone tries to get in or out of Kitexian airspace, they risk being shot down. All ports will be closed and all vessels, whether commercial or military will be forced to stay in port or risk being sunk. After all government officials are accounted for, they and the President (with or without the Cabinet) will be moved to location Alpha Fox. There, they will make contact with allied/friendly nations to gather assistance and to find out who attacked us if it is not known and also to plan a military response. Also all Kitexian embassies world-wide will be temporarily closed and the guards placed there on DEFCON 1. All embassies in Kitex will be closed for an indefinite amount of time. Military Attack Known The entire military shall be called up and positioned across the nation in strategic positions. The President, Cabinet, and foriegn diplomats shall be taken to location Delta Omega and a national curfew shall be enacted. All government personnel will be taken to location Kappa Theta. Allied nations shall be called upon to fufill their respective MDPs. All airspace, borders, and ports will be on lock down. Unknown The President and the Cabinet will be taken to the underground bunker. The entire military will be placed on DEFCON 1 and the force will be repelled. All communications will be used to contact allied nations and there will be an investigation to find out who attacked us if it is not known already. All airspace, borders, ports, Kitexian embassies world-wide, and foriegn embassies in Kitex will be temporarily shut down, depending the severity of the attacks. Category:Kitex